


Inside Sanctuary

by smiles2go



Series: Sanctuary [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Gets What's Coming To Him, Evil Dumbledore, Gen, Minor Character Death, harry doesn't die, off screen major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiles2go/pseuds/smiles2go
Summary: Harry finds a home and Dumbledore finds Harry.





	Inside Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything 
> 
>  
> 
> Beta’d by the amazing Brumeier. She organized the bathtub scene because she got tired of hearing me whine. She claims she only rearranged my words to facilitate change POV, but we all know better.

**Inside Sanctuary**

 

 

 

 

When he heard the stones smack together, Harry spun back to the wall and shouted “Hedwig!” 

“Tucker don’t be knowing no elfses being named Hedwig.” 

Harry gasped, whirled around, and instantly jumped back, smacking into the wall.  “Hedwig isn’t ... Hedwig is an owl. My owl. A snowy owl. My familiar. I forgot her. I need… will you get her for me?”  This must be the elf that brought the glass of water.  Right now he was carrying a sack tied shut with a string and a tiny trunk. “Or take me back and I’ll get her.” 

“Tucker is being sorry, Mr. Harry Potter, sir, but elveses can’t be bringing live things into Sanctuary. Only Mistress Hoggy be doing that.” 

“Well, can you go get Miss Hogwarts?  Where is she anyway, I thought she’d be here to … to help me.” 

“Mistress Hoggy sent Tucker to be giving this to Mr. Harry Potter, sir.”  Tucker held out the trunk and the sack to Harry. 

“Please Tucker.”  Harry absently took the items and dropped them on the grass. “It’s very important that Hedwig comes.  She’s going to be alone and scared when she can’t find me. Please….” 

“Tucker will ask Miss Hoggy.” The elf nodded agreeably and popped away. 

“No! Wait!”  Harry took a few steps before flopping on the grass, his voice faltering.  “I have lots more questions.”  

“Hullo.”  A voice behind him caused Harry to flip around and climb to his feet.  “I’m Jess. Jessamy Johnson.  What’s your name?”  The boy was taller than him and maybe a couple years older.  He scraped a hand through thick blond hair and walked closer before thrusting his hand out toward Harry. 

“Harry. Harry Potter.”  Harry took his hand, waiting for the inevitable _ooing_ and _aahing_ , but there was only a considering grin on the boy’s face. 

“I’m the captain of one of the kickball teams. If you’re any good, you can be on my team,” Jess said, looking him up and down.  “You look kinda young though.  Not much taller than my brother Jace and he’s only nine.”  

“I’m eleven.” Harry frowned. He was tired of being the smallest and never picked for anything.  “I’m a first year at Hogwarts.  Well, I was.”  He looked down at the stuff the elf had left.  “Do you know what I’m supposed to do with this?  I don’t… I don’t know what to do now.” 

Jess sat down beside the trunk and put one hand on top.  “This looks like a standard trunk.  Should have an orphans’ kit inside.”  He waited until Harry sat down beside him.  “Me and Jace are orphans so we get a new kit each year.” 

“Isn’t it awfully small?”  Harry frowned at the trunk. 

Jess laughed and twisted around to pull a pocket knife out of his pants. “Here,” he held it out toward Harry.  “Make a small cut and let a drop of blood fall on the top.  See, right here where this circle is.” 

Harry looked at Jess, then the knife, then the trunk, and back to Jess.  “Uh.” 

“Come on.”  Jess wiggled the knife.  “You’re not scared of a drop of blood are you?”  The smirk on his face forced Harry to take the knife and unfold it.  “Careful, it’s pretty sharp.” 

Harry poked a tiny hole in his index finger.  When he squeezed the merest drop came out.  With a huff, he poked a little deeper to get a respectable drop and held his hand over the trunk.  

When the blood hit the circle nothing happened.  Harry looked up at Jess, who was watching him.  “Well, uh?”  Harry shrugged and wiped the blade on his pants.  “Nothing happened.” 

Jess rolled his eyes.  “Duh. Magic happened.”  He took knife and inspected the blade before waving two fingers over it, using a cleaning charm to make it gleam. “Put your hand on the circle and say ‘Resize’ when you want it big and ‘Shrink’ when you want to shrink it down again. With the blood, no one else will be able to open it, ‘cept an elf of course. They can open anything.” 

Harry blinked at him and looked at the trunk.  _Magic_.  “Awesome.” 

“Oi!”  Jess rolled to his feet and pointed up in the air.  “What’s that!” 

_That_ turned out to be a flying white blob, dropping out of the sky and slamming into Harry.  Shrieking and flogging him with her wings, she pecked sharply at his head.  “Hedwig!!”  Harry shouted over and over before wrapping both arms around her, hugging her tightly.  “I’m so glad to see you girl! No, I didn’t forget you,” He unwrapped one arm to begin smoothing her ruffled feathers down.  “Well, maybe for a minute.” Harry laid his cheek on her head and her grumbling died down.  “What happened to you? Have you been in a fight? Did something attack you?  Your feathers are all tattered and torn.  I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Harry crooned, rocking the bird. 

“Blimey,” Jess breathed.  “That’s a post owl, that is.” 

“Yes,” Harry answered without looking up.  “She’s my familiar and first friend,” he said soothingly, stroking the owl. 

“It’s got a letter.  How did it get here?”  Jess sat back down hard and Harry looked up in surprise.  “Ain’t no owls here, nor no letters allowed betwixt inside and out.” 

Harry ignored him and shuffled Hedwig around until he could untie the letter. It was tied with one of Hermione’s pink hair ribbons.  Harry stuffed the ribbon in his pocket and tried to unfold the letter with one hand. Hedwig hopped onto his shoulder and began preening his hair, chirping softly.

 

* * *

 

   

_Dear Harry,_

_I’ve rewritten this letter exactly fifty-two times. That’s how many days it’s been since I saw you last.  Almost everyone thinks you’re dead, no matter what the Headmaster says.  I don’t. I don’t because Hedwig doesn’t. She’s not grieving, she’s angry._

_I’ve been reading up on post owls and familiars. If you are hidden behind strong wards, you have to CALL your owl to you. Harry, Hedwig can’t find you unless, until, you call her. Even then, it takes a strong owl, but we all know how strong Hedwig is._

_As I said, I’ve written every day and left the letter on the windowsill.  I can see Hedwig sitting in the maple tree in the backyard.  She looks at the letter and tucks her head under her wing. She has eaten some of the owl treats I left though._

_In any case, this is the last letter I can write.  My parents have removed me from Hogwarts and we’ll be moving to Australia.  There’s a good magical school there that incorporates muggle classes and it’s not in a drafty old castle.  We are leaving in the morning._

_I wanted to let you know what is going on and what I saw._

_Firstly, Ron. Ronald Weasley has turned back into a prat. He’s said some pretty mean stuff about me and about you.  He said you were a coward and ran away after he got hurt on your stupid quest.  Some people listened, some didn’t. Neville didn’t._

_He went through your trunk looking for the invisibility cloak.  When he didn’t find it, or your schoolbooks, he was sure he was right.  I’m certain that whatever happened, you didn’t run away._

_My parents and I have had numerous discussions about Hogwarts and Headmaster Dumbledore.  I know what I saw, but believing it means I can’t really trust him anymore.  My parents don’t trust him at all._

_I was sitting with Ron when Headmaster Dumbledore came running through the door. He stopped when he saw us and tried to call an elf.  I say try, because no elf answered.  (I’ve been reading about house elves, too.)   This seemed to confuse, then anger him.  Finally, after a few more calls he told us to stay there and went on._

_Naturally I followed him.  Ron said his head hurt and didn’t get up.  The Headmaster must have shut down the different tests because there were no flames at the doors.  He pushed open the last door and stopped suddenly.  I couldn’t see his face of course, but his hand tightened around his wand and he half-lifted it.  There was shattered glass everywhere, but no one seemed worried about it._

_A red-haired woman wearing a monocle was the first person I saw. I’ve since learned she is Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE and Susan Bones’ aunt. (You remember her, Harry. She was in Hufflepuff.) Anyway, she was poking at a lump of robes on the floor with her wand.  Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were standing close together talking softly.  Professor McGonagall had your wand and your glasses cradled to her chest with both hands.  There were tears on her face, Harry. Real tears._

_Headmaster Dumbledore gasped in a deep breath and snatched them away from her, shoving them in his pockets.  Before he even looked up, she had smacked his face.  As soon as that happened, I turned and ran back to Ron.  It only took a few seconds and I don’t think he knew I saw anything._

_Now Headmaster Dumbledore is saying that You Know Who was possessing Professor Quirrell and you defeated him again.  He says he sent you off in hiding to be trained since You Know Who is not dead.  I don’t know about that, but I know he didn’t send you anywhere.  He was too shocked.  They were all shocked._

_Ron and I have been interviewed several times by the Aurors and even Headmaster Dumbledore came once.  They ask the same questions over and over. They’ve even come to the house.  My parents told them not to come back after the second time, but it feels like someone is watching our house, so I will be glad to leave.  It’s possible they are just watching Hedwig._

_It’s getting late, so I will put this letter out on the windowsill for Hedwig.  I hope you call her soon Harry._

_Please know that you are my first and best friend.  No matter where you are or how you got there, I will always be your friend.  Write or visit when you can.   I miss you and will never forget you, Harry James Potter._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione Granger_

 

* * *

 

Harry read the letter through twice before Jess interrupted him. 

“Who’s it from?” he asked curiously, leaning over Harry to get a peek at the letter.  

“Hermione.”  Harry carefully folded the letter and put it in his pocket with the ribbon.  “My best friend.” 

“A girl!”  Jess hooted.  “Harry’s got a girlfriend! Wait til I tell the guys!”  Jess leapt to his feet and danced around.  “Harry and Hermione!  Harry and Hermione!” 

“Shut up!”  Harry slowly got to his feet and frowned at the boy.  “She’s my best friend, not my girlfriend.” 

“You can’t have a girl as a best friend,” Jess shook his head.  “Girls are girlfriends.  Harry and Hermione!” 

“She’s a girl who is my friend. So just shut up,” Harry took a step toward him.

  
“All right, all right.” Jess held up both hands in surrender, but with a smirk on his face.  “We should get going anyway.  That is if you want your supper.” Leaning over, he grabbed the bag and took off running. “My gran will feed us good!” 

“Hey!”  Harry shouted after him.  “Where ya going with my bag?”  He took a few steps to follow. “I don’t even know what’s in there!” 

Jess stopped and shouted over his shoulder.  “You want what’s in the bag, then you’ll have to catch me.  He turned and took off running again. 

Harry grumbled under his breath and tossed Hedwig into the air. Snatching the little trunk off the grass, he stuffed it in a pocket.  “Don’t lose me girl.”  Harry took a deep breath and took off after Jess. If there was one thing he knew, it was running.  It wasn’t long before he was laughing for the sheer joy of it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Why is Mr. Harry Potter, sir, rolling on the ground?”  Tucker leaned over and looked into Harry’s upside down face. This caused both Harry and Jess to laugh harder, making the little house elf frown.  “Miss Gran be calling Mr. Jessamy Johnson, sir.” 

This caused Jess to scramble to his feet and take off with a quick ‘see you later’. 

“Tucker.” Harry rubbed his face and sat up.  “What are you doing here?”  

Tucker had walked over to where Jess had left the bag and picked it up.  Giving it a little shake, he gave a sigh of relief. 

“What’s in the bag?” Harry got to his feet and walked over. “I never got to see.” 

“Mr. Harry Potter sir’s, dinner is being in bag.”  Tucker pulled open the string and held the top so Harry could see a jumble of containers.  “Breakfast too maybe.” 

“Dinner? Breakfast?  I thought…”  Harry chuckled, “I thought it was something important.” 

“If Mr. Harry Potter, sir, be missing dinner, he be thinking it important.” Tucker shook his head.  “Now we’s be going to Mr. Harry Potter, sir’s new house.” the little elf held out one hand, bag clutched tight in the other. 

“I get a house?”  Harry gaped, ignoring the hand. “A whole house just for me?” 

“Mr. Harry Potter, sir’s dogfather be coming soon,” The elf wiggled his hand.  “We needs to be going Mr. Harry Potter, sir.” 

Harry reluctantly took the elf’s hand and was instantly popped into another place.  In front of them was a small stone cottage, half covered in ivy. It was surrounded by a low, white picket fence. A wild profusion of red roses wound over and through the fence, giving off a heady scent. 

“Welcome to Mr. Harry Potter, sir’s new home.” The elf gave him a little push toward the gate.  

“This is my… my…” Harry stuttered, staring in wonder. “Really?”  At the elf’s nod, he reached out and gently touched the gate and pushed.  It swung open without a sound. Blinking back tears, Harry stared at the cottage then stepped through and walked up the stone walk to the small porch.  The front door was painted red and had an arched top. A row of small windows spread in a half-circle under the arch. 

The front mat had a saying written on it:  ‘ _Come in and be Welcome._ ’  Harry liked that. He wanted to live in a house where people were welcome. Actually, he wanted to live in a house exactly opposite of Number 4. 

“Waits, Mr. Harry Potter, sir!”  Tucker stopped Harry as his hand was reaching for the door handle.  “Mr. Harry Potter, sir must be updating the wards.”  

Harry dropped his hand and tilted his head at the elf.  “And how do I do that, Tucker?” 

Tucker produced a knife from inside his tea towel and Harry took a step away.  Was nothing done in the Wizarding World without blood?  Tucker waved the knife impatiently and Harry cautiously held out his hand.  The little elf grabbed his wrist and pulled Harry closer.  Before he could yelp, his palm was bleeding. 

“Mr. Harry Potter, sir’s blood must be spread over the door knocker.” Tucker waited until Harry scrunched up his face and obeyed.  “Now says Mr. Harry Potter, sir’s whole name and that Mr. Harry Potter, sir, is being the Master of the house.” 

Harry obeyed reluctantly and blinked when the door popped open.  Tucker was bouncing on the balls of his feet, humming happily under his breath.  The knife had disappeared. 

“Insides this house, Mr. Harry Potter, sir, is being protected.  Nothing bad can be coming in to hurt Mr. Harry Potter, sir.” 

“Like Headmaster Dumbledore?”  Harry went to wipe his palm on his pants but found the cut and blood had disappeared.  The knocker was even clean. 

“Especially nasty Headmaster Dumbles!” Tucker bounced higher.  “Mistress Hoggy takes good care of her people.” 

“Will you thank Miss Hogwarts for me, Tucker?”  Harry pushed the door open further. “This is way more than I expected.”  The cottage was bigger on the inside, but not a lot.  There was a large front room with a tall fireplace flanked by two long leather sofas. Wall sconces caught fire as Harry stepped deeper inside. 

“Kitchen is being through that archway, past small bathroom.” Tucker pointed.  “Up the stairs is being two bedrooms. One for Mr. Harry Potter, sir and one for Mr. Harry Potter, sir’s dogfather. Er, godfather.”  Tucker looked at him out of the corner of his eye and Harry pretended he didn’t see. He would ask about it another time. “And big bathroom with giant tub for baths.” 

“I can’t believe this is mine,” Harry took one step up the stairs and rubbed his hand reverently along the banister.  “Are you sure Tucker? This is really mine?” 

“Tucker is being sure.” The elf nodded.  “Mistress Hoggy be telling Tucker.”  He turned toward the kitchen. “Now Mr. Harry Potter, sir, come eats his dinner.”  

Harry followed Tucker into a large, well-lit kitchen. There was a fire crackling merrily in a small fireplace on one wall. The appliances looked very different than what Harry was used to, but he had no time to worry about it now.  The elf was pushing him toward the square table in the middle of the room.  

“Mr. Harry Potter, sir, be sitting down and eats. Mistress Hoggy sent two bottles of nutrient potion.  Mr. Harry Potter, sir, is being having one with supper and one with breakfast.  Makes Mr. Harry Potter, sir, grows bigger,” Tucker ordered, pulling containers out of the sack. “Then Mr. Harry Potter, sir, can be sitting on the back porch and watch fireflies with Owly until bedtimes.” 

Harry looked over Tucker’s shoulder toward the backdoor.  The top half was made up of nine glass panes and he could see an intriguing array of plants.  Jumping up, he pulled open the door and stepped out onto a large wooden porch.  Two rockers sat off to his right and Hedwig hooted from a perch on the left. 

“Hello girl!”  Harry greeted her, digging a treat out of his pocket. “I see you found our new home.” 

Looking around at the large, well-tended garden, Harry hugged himself in happiness. This would be his to take care of and nurture. His to weed if he wanted. His to grow what he wanted.  _No more beets, that’s for sure,_ he mused. 

“Mr. Harry Potter, sir, must be getting back to dinner!”  Tucker called from the kitchen.  Harry gave Hedwig a pat and went back inside, sitting so he could eat looking out the open back door.  “Gives Tucker trunk and Tucker be unpacking it.”  

Harry nodded and handed over the small trunk. 

“Don’t be opening these containers until Mr. Harry Potter, sir, wants to be eating breakfast,” Tucker warned.  “They’s keeping hot foods hot and cold food cold.”  He dusted his hands off and looked around.  Checking the coolbox, he pointed out a pitcher of water, and the container with leftover fruit salad. 

Digging in his towel, Tucker pulled out a tall candle in a brass base. “To lights candle, Mr. Harry Potter, sir, must be saying _lumos_. To puts out light, be saying _nox_.”  The candle lit and then went out with his words. When Harry nodded, he went on. “In mornings, elfs be bringing foods for week unless Mr. Harry Potter, sir, gets greedy,” Tucker grinned at Harry.  “Tucker knows boys is being hungry all the time.” 

“Thanks, Tucker.” Harry ducked his head.  “And thank Miss Hogwarts. I… well I never expected anything so wonderful.”

“Calls Tucker if Mr. Harry Potter, sir, be needing anything.” The little elf nodded his head rapidly.  “Tucker comes no matter what times it is.” The little elf took one last look around the kitchen and banished the empty containers and dirty dishes to the sink where they started washing themselves. “Mr. Harry Potter, sir’s, do—godfather be comings tomorrow sometimes.  Sleeps well Mr. Harry Potter, sir.” 

“Thanks again Tucker.” Harry slid out of his chair, kneeling down to pull the elf into a hug.  Tucker squeaked and slowly patted Harry’s arms.  “I hope we can be friends.” 

“Friends?”  Tucker breathed.  “Mr. Harry Potter, sir, hugged Tucker and is being Tucker’s friend?” 

“Yes, Tucker. Mr. Harry Potter, sir, wants to be friends with Tucker.” Harry laughed and leaned back.  “Does Tucker want to be friends with Mr. Harry Potter, sir?”

“Yes!  Oh yes, Mr. Harry Potter, sir! Tucker be liking that.”  

“Ok then, Tucker. I’ll be seeing you later.” Harry stood and walked the elf to the front door.  “Oh wait, which way is Hogwarts? The stone wall?”  Harry followed Tucker out onto the narrow front porch. 

“Hogwarts is being that way,” Tucker pointed to the right.  “Mr. Harry Potter, sir, goes down the hill, across meadow, just past trees.” 

Harry put his hand up to shade his eyes from the late afternoon sun and nodded.  Tomorrow he would walk down there and see how long it took him to get to the stone wall.  Maybe look for Jess while he was out. 

“Tucker be leaving now Mr. Harry Potter, sir.”  

“Good –“ but Tucker had already popped away.  Harry smiled and walked back into his house, _his very own house_ , and slowly shut the door. 

Upstairs, Harry stood in the doorway mesmerized. This was his room. _His room_. Not Dudley’s second bedroom, not a shared dorm and definitely not a stuffy old cupboard. His room, that Miss Hogwarts had redecorated just for him Tucker said. And he could change it, change anything to what he wanted just for fun.  He was too old for the big stuffed teddy sitting on the pillows, but it was _his_ _first teddy_ and he would love it for that reason alone. 

Scrubbing at his eyes, Harry ran and jumped on the big bed with a loud whoop of joy, bouncing higher and higher until his head nearly touched the ceiling.  Finally falling back on the pillows, Harry pushed the teddy to the other side of the bed. When he heard Hedwig coming in the window, he turned his head to grin at her.  With a swoop around the room she landed on her perch and bobbed her head at him. 

“I’m so happy, Hedwig! My head might explode.  I’ll never be able to sleep tonight.” 

Hedwig gave an agreeable hoot and tucked her head under her wing. 

“All right, all right.” Harry kicked his shoes off. One fell over the side and he pushed the other one off after it.  “Dang it!”  He sat up and peered around the darkening room.  “I forgot that candle thing Tucker brought.”  With an anxious look toward the dark hallway, Harry shook his head and shucked his robes and uniform.  Pushing them off the side of the bed as well, he wiggled down under the covers and snuggled into the soft feather pillow. This was even better than his dorm room bed in Gryffindor Tower. 

“Goodnight Hedwig. Don’t let the bedbugs bite,” Harry laughed. His aunt had said that to Dudley for years, scaring him to death.  Piers had told him bedbugs were as big as garden spiders and hid far down under the covers. When you fell asleep they chewed on your toes.  

Hedwig snuffled, telling him exactly what would happen to any bedbugs that dared crawl into her house.  Harry laughed and closed his eyes.  Everything was gonna be perfect now.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 “ _Harry Potter_ ,” The whisper echoed around the room.  “ _Where are you my boy_?”  

Harry sat straight up, breathing harshly, straining his ears for a half-remembered sound.   By the time his breath had calmed, the only noises were crickets outside and Hedwig fluffing her feathers.  

Maybe it was a mistake to leave his window open so she could hunt at night, but he’d felt safe upstairs.  Maybe it was because he was alone with Hedwig. He grabbed the teddy and squeezed it tight. 

His godfather had gone straight to a healers. It might be several days before he would be well enough that Harry and a couple elves could look after him.  Might take a week or more, they said.  

Reaching for the glass of water he’d left on the nightstand, Harry gulped the water down then put the glass back.  It was only a dream, just a nightmare.  He’d had plenty of those. No need to get all upset. 

Snuggling back under the soft covers of his new bed, Harry lay awake a long time listening. 

 

  

 

* * *

 

 

  

 

Harry was kneeling in the front garden when he noticed it was the middle of the night.  Dressed in sleep pants and little else, he laid down the muddy trowel and called for Tucker. Had he been sleepwalking?  Where was Hedwig?  

When Tucker didn’t come, Harry started to feel uneasy and called again a little louder. 

“ _Harry Potter_.” It was that whispering voice again.  Why couldn’t it leave him alone? “ _Where are you Harry Potter_?” 

There was a flash of light in the sky and Harry sucked in a breath, too terrified to move.  _Eyes_. A pair of twinkling blue eyes was sweeping across the sky.  It was like those books Hermione had tried to get him to read.  Something about a ring. Only the book talked of a single eye on top of a tower, always watching. He’d skimmed through the last book to see how it ended. 

Looking around for a place to hide, Harry spotted a circle of standing stones not too far away. They wouldn’t give much cover, but the shadows at the base of the tall stones were deep and dark. 

“ _I know you’re there Harry.  I can feel you. Come out so I can take you home_.”  Another flash and the eyes were closer, sweeping across the ground like a spotlight.  

Harry whimpered and when the eyes were almost turned away, he took off running for the stones.  Hugging the shadows, he tried to calm his breath and keep his head down.  Calling for Tucker and even Miss Hogwarts under his breath, Harry racked his brain for a solution. 

“ _You’re not safe there, Harry. You need to come back to Hogwarts where I can protect you. It’s for the greater good.”_  

Harry knew that the eyes would find him and he whimpered softly.  This was Sanctuary! He was supposed to be safe here! 

_“I’ll find you Harry. You can’t hide for long. You can’t hide from your destiny!_ ” 

Cracking one eye open, Harry first saw, then felt the light burn across his bare toes.  He screamed and screamed and screamed. 

And then Hedwig was on his pillow with a worried hoot, patting at him with her wings.  Harry pushed the covers down and hugged her tightly. 

“It was a bad one girl.  He almost got me.” He was breathless and dripping sweat, but safe. He was safe.  “I was outside.  Why was I outside?”  Harry looked around the room lit by the candle on the dresser and took a cleansing breath.  “I know better than to go outside. I do.” 

His godfather was coming home tomorrow.  He hoped it made it a difference with the nightmare situation.  Hedwig flew up to the headboard and hooted softly. Rummaging for the teddy, he pulled it close. He was so tired of this.  Night after night, nothing Tucker did stopped the nightmares. Tucker had even spent a couple nights in his room.  Maybe his godfather would have some ideas.

  

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry sat at the teachers table smiling at Harry Potter who was gazing over at him adoringly.  No wait— ** _he_** was Harry Potter, so whose eyes was he looking out of? 

Looking down, he blinked at the long white beard and neon pink robes. Headmaster! He was the Headmaster.  No, it couldn’t be. What was going on? 

“I’m so glad you found Harry.” Minerva leaned closer to whisper at him. “He seems so happy now.” 

“Goodness yes.”  The Headmaster tilted his head at her, eyes still on Potter who wasn’t eating. “We’d all be doomed without him.” 

“Headmaster,” A voice hissed on his other side. “The potions are in his food, he must eat or they will wear off.  You’ll be dealing with the disobedient brat again. He must have them every day.” Professor Snape! That had been the dungeon bat whispering!  

“Mr. Potter, Harry.”  The Headmaster called across the tables.  “Eat up, my boy, your food is getting cold.”  The Headmaster gave Harry a grandfatherly smile, eyes twinkling madly.  Harry smiled wider and started shoveling food in his mouth. 

Harry felt sick. This is what he had to look forward to if he went back? No way. It was never going to happen. He was safe inside Sanctuary now. The Headmaster couldn’t get to him.  Harry slowly drifted awake, clutching at the teddy.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Harry knew he was hovering but he couldn't help it. It was Sirius' first day feeling well enough to be out of bed and he was enjoying a leisurely soak in the tub while Harry sat just out side the door. He was flipping through a school book but not really looking at it. It was so nice to have another person in the house. 

Giggling girl house elves were in there with him, tending to the tangles in Sirius' hair and for some reason giving him a pedicure. They'd asked Harry ahead of time before invading the bathroom. 

“You doing ok in there?”  Harry called. 

“I’m nearly human again,” Sirius groused, and then gave another yelp.  “Ow! Hey, I need that toe!” 

“Master Black will be sitting still or Tansy might be cutting off too much by mistake,” the elf warned.   

Harry tried to hold in his laughter but he wasn't successful. 

“I hear you snickering out there,” Sirius grumbled.  “Aren’t you supposed to be doing lessons?” 

“I’m keeping you company.” 

“OW! Dammit that hurt!” Sirius bellowed.  “Just cut if off! GAH! No! Not the toe!!!” There was a splash and a high-pitched house elf scream. 

“Sirius?”  Harry dropped the book to the floor and scrambled to his feet, peeking around the doorframe.  “Do you need help?” 

“Master Sirius Black be needing lots of help and we’s be giving it to him.”  Tansy was on her knees in the tub waving a wet finger in Sirius' face. “No matter what silly games he be wanting to play.” 

Harry guffawed and Sirius splashed a huge wave of soap and bubbles at him, which upset Tansy; with a shriek she went under the water again. Sirius surged to his feet and the other house elf, Holly, hastily let go of the fistful of his hair she held, nearly falling in the tub herself. Sirius climbed clumsily out of the deep tub and slipped on the wet tiles, barely catching himself before doing the splits. Harry slid down the doorframe, laughing too hard to hand him a towel. 

Suddenly, a huge **BOOM** shook the house.  Harry looked around frantically and stumbled down the stairs, still trying to catch his breath.  The echoes of the BOOM were still shaking the windows.  Ignoring his godfather’s shouts, he opened the front door and went out onto the small front porch.  Looking around for a bomb which was the first coherent thought in his mind, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. 

Well, nothing except the ground around the side of the house rolling and heaving like ocean waves.   He stepped down on the front lawn which was thankfully still and flat. 

“Tucker,” he called out, hoping the elf would have an explanation.  It didn’t occur to him to call the two elves upstairs, or even Sirius. Though he did wonder later why they never came outside. 

At the corner of the house, he saw a strange elf tumbled to the ground. The blood coming from its ears and the wide open glassy eyes told him the old elf was dead.   He was so intent on staring at the elf he didn’t see the man until he spoke. 

“Harry Potter, you will come to Hogwarts with me now. You must fulfill your destiny.” 

Harry’s eyes snapped up and he took a step backwards.  “TUCKER!!”  He tried to scream, barely making a sound.  “TUCKER!”  His voice was more like a whisper than an actual shout.

“You had no right to run away and hide from me.” Headmaster Dumbledore stalked closer, lifting his wand. In some separate part of his mind, the part that wasn’t gibbering, Harry noticed that the old man looked a bit worse for wear.  Getting there hadn’t been easy. 

“You will do as I say!”  Dumbledore shouted, thrusting his wand out at Harry.  “ _Imperio_!” 

Harry took another step back, not quite believing nothing had happened. Remembering his nightmares, panic fought for dominance in his mind and all he could do was hold his hands out to push away the curses he knew were coming. He’d heard the older students talking about the Unforgivables and this was just one of them.  The green flashing light in his nightmares was the second, _Avada Kedavra_. 

Dumbledore frowned and actually looked at his wand in consternation.  “ _Imperio_!”  He tried again with the same results. He took another step toward Harry.  “You will obey me!” 

Harry swallowed hard and seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head to see Miss Hogwarts racing across the meadow surrounded by an army of elves. They were too far away to help him. With a gulp, he turned back to the Headmaster.  His wand, where was his wand?  Oh, he remembered. No wands here. Without his wand he felt helpless.  

“No!” Harry shouted. “No, I won’t!” The constant nightmares had unsettled him and the Headmaster screaming Unforgivables at him had shaken him.  Harry shook his head in disbelief as Dumbledore stalked closer, wand pointed straight at him.  “No. No. No.”  Harry mumbled, taking another step backwards and tripped over the uneven ground.  “You can’t make me.” He scowled up at the Headmaster who seemed to have gone insane. 

“ _Crucio_!”  Dumbledore tried again, his face twisted in rage. “You will obey me! _Crucio_! You little bastard!” 

Just as Harry was trying to scramble to his feet, a huge black dog came out of nowhere and bowled Dumbledore over, both of them rolling across the grass. Then there was nothing but snarling and shouting and snapping.  Harry couldn’t look away. 

Before Harry could wonder where the dog came from, Tucker popped in and popped Harry out.  They landed in a clearing in the forest.  Harry’s rubbery legs gave way and he sagged down into a bed of thick moss. 

“Mr. Harry Potter, sir!  Are you beings okay?”  Tucker crouched down beside him and patted his shoulder.  “Tucker is apologizing for taking so long.  Tucker was being on errands for Mistress Hoggy.” 

“Dum… Dumbledore…”  Harry stuttered, trying to sit up.  “He… he…” 

“Headmaster Dumbles is being forcing poor Kreacher to finds Black heir.”  Tucker snapped his fingers and handed Harry a glass of water.  “That is being you, Mr. Harry Potter, sir.  Drink. Mr. Harry Potter, sir must be in shock.” 

“Dum…” Harry took the glass with shaky hands and gulped it down. “He… his wand… it didn’t…” 

“Right!”  Tucker bounced up proudly.  “Mistress Hoggy don’t be allowing no wands to be working in Sanctuary.”  The elf bounced around a bit more before stopping and cocking his head.  “The bad Headmaster be gone now. Mistress Hoggy says come back.” 

“Wait, I –“ But Tucker had already popped them back to the cottage. The glass had disappeared out of his hand. 

Harry had a quick glimpse of his godfather in a white bathrobe, long hair dripping wet from the bath, before Miss Hogwarts scooped him up into a hug. 

“Harry James, I am so sorry,” she murmured into his hair over and over as the hug went on and on.  It wasn’t a smothering hug like Molly Weasley had given him, but a welcoming hug inviting him to hug back. 

“All right, that’s long enough.” His godfather plucked Harry out of her arms and wrapped his own arms around Harry.  “You ok, pup?  Not hurt anywhere?” he whispered into Harry’s ear, wet hair dripping against Harry’s neck. 

“No, I’m fine. Is he… is he really gone?”  His godfather let him go the second Harry pulled away.  “What happened?” 

Sirius conjured lawn chairs for all of them, even the few elves that were still hanging about, including Tansy and Holly. 

“Yes, Harry James, but if he thought he had a hard time getting in…”  Miss Hogwarts shook her head and smirked.  “He would never have been able to get out, let alone drag you along with him.”  She settled comfortably into her chair and closed her eyes. Harry wondered if she was picturing the Headmaster trying to escape Sanctuary. 

“Tucker told me wands don’t work here,” Harry said into the silence.  “I was scared for nothing.” 

“No,” Sirius sighed. “He could have hurt you. He does know wandless magic, he just didn’t think of it in time.”  

Harry stared at him in shock.  If… if… 

“He will not be back Harry James.” Miss Hogwarts opened her eyes and called an elf to bring tea.  “He will never hurt anyone again.” 

Harry examined both their faces and the elves.  Something had happened.  “Is he dead?”  He swallowed.  “Did you … did you kill him, Miss Hogwarts? Did the big dog kill him?” he asked uncertainly. Did he want the Headmaster dead? Or just unable to hurt him?  He winced when a nightmare memory of searching eyes flashed through his mind. 

 Miss Hogwarts choked and spewed tea everywhere, and three elves popped towels into her lap.  “No.” She cleared her throat.  “No, I did not kill him.” 

“She sent him to the Elven Council for Judgment,” Sirius stared into his tea.  “He killed an elf, my elf, even if it was Kreacher.”  

Harry didn’t know what to think.  How could his godfather look so comfortable sipping tea dressed in just a bathrobe in the front garden after everything that happened? How could any of them be so nonchalant?  Where was the dog? The elves looked almost gleeful.  Harry held his tea and tried to concentrate on what they were saying.  Elven Council? What was that?  He had so many questions. 

“Magics most foul!” whispered one of the elves, shaking his head.  “Bad Dumbles!” 

“Poor mad elf,” Miss Hogwarts said taking a cautious sip of what was left of her tea.  “Left alone in that house for years surrounded by dark magic.” She shook her head sadly. 

“I don’t understand.” Harry blew on his tea. He liked it warm, not steaming hot.  The Headmaster gone forever?  He wanted to dance around in glee.  His head snapped up with another thought and he almost dropped his entire cup of tea.  “You’re not gonna make me go back are you?” 

“Do not be silly, Harry James.” Miss Hogwarts rolled her eyes.  “Voldemort is still out there and your godfather is a wanted criminal.  You belong in Sanctuary.” 

A hooting, white blur slammed into Harry, knocking the teacup to the ground.  “Hedwig! Where’ve you been?”  Harry wrapped his arms around the owl to hold her wings down. He’d had enough flogging for one day.  “Headmaster Dumbledore was here and tried to curse me! OW! That hurt! Stop nipping at my ear. Yes, I know, I know, but Tucker saved me and Miss Hogwarts sent him—of course I’m fine. Just listen. Stay in the house?”  Out of the corner of his eye he could see Miss Hogwarts and his godfather staring at him strangely.  “Let’s go inside.  Tucker brought you some owl treats earlier.” Harry stood and carried the owl around the corner of the house, stopping to spy on them for a moment. 

“Right.” His godfather nodded.  “Is it just me or does he act like that owl understands him and even talks back?” 

“Yes.” Miss Hogwarts hid her smile behind a sip of tea. 

“Okay. Right. Fine. Whatever.  To change the subject, maybe we could talk about sanctuary for a werewolf sometime. Miss Hogwarts?” 

“Hmmm? Oh. Remus Lupin?”  She gave him a sharp stare.  “That werewolf?” 

Sirius nodded sheepishly and busied himself with his tea.  “A good friend of mine.” 

Harry stopped listening and squeezed Hedwig in happiness. He’d found a place to belong. He was happy there and had people who loved him.   It didn’t get any better than that. 

“I’m glad you weren’t here!  He might have hurt you.  Well, he might.” Harry opened the front door, mouth dropping opening at the sight of the knocker.  “Oh. _Oh_! If I’d stayed in the house, he couldn’t have touched me.” Harry dropped his head and Hedwig gave him a soft peck.  “Yes, yes, I’ll remember. I promise.” 

 

* * *

 

 

And if someone said they saw an old man with a long white beard hurrying through the forest being chivied along by a snow white owl and a fiery red phoenix, well that would be just silly, wouldn’t it?

 

 

* * *

 

 

fin


End file.
